


【哈德】好吃不过饺子

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3p, ABO, Alpha！Potter, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!Harry, omega!Draco, 嫂子文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: 好吃不过饺子，好玩不过嫂子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

喜闻乐见ABO  
波特兄\哈利弟

作为一对兄弟，波特和哈利的关系并不怎么好。自从他们的父母因为车祸去世后，波特成了弟弟的唯一监护人，他可以说很尽责，但在哈利眼中却成了剥夺了他的自由。

兄弟俩只要待在一起，就无时无刻不在针锋相对，他们相似的Alpha信息素都成了攻击对方的武器。等到哈利上了大学，除了长假就再也没回去过，反正父母留下的财产足够他挥霍。

三年级春假前，哈利收到了来自兄长的请柬，张扬的狮子图案的烫金——波特要娶马尔福家的Omega。他干干脆脆地把请柬撕了，并决定这个春假也不回去了。

“嘿哈利，你不走吗？”罗恩提着行李，撞了下哈利肩膀，“放假好歹回趟家吧老兄。”

哈利耸肩，坐回了床上，“干嘛回去，回去遭罪？你又不是不知道我和我哥关系不好。”

“但你之前春假都…”

“别提了，我哥要结婚，和什么马尔福，我才不想去！”

“你难道都不想看看你未来嫂子？”

“有什么好看的，看看就能是我的了？”

罗恩捧腹大笑了会，说哈利思想危险，最后祝了他假期愉快，离开了公寓。

暑假哈利回家才发现不对劲，波特似乎把所有佣人都遣散了，就留了一个老管家，美其名曰他的Omega喜欢清静。他翻了个白眼，这个马尔福真是做作，还真把自己当家里人。

哈利随手把行李往大厅沙发上一扔，就大步跨上了楼梯。当路过二楼一个房间时，他隐约闻到了一股香味，他循着味道站在了那扇半掩着的门前。香味的主人正在打电话，但声音很小，哈利只能听到小部分。

“你真的要走？就不能带上我吗？”

看来他的嫂子还是个小黏人精。

“天呐，你让我怎么办，我快到发情期了…”

发情期三个字的发音格外小，但哈利还是捕捉到了。他把门的缝隙开大了点，就看到他的嫂子趴在床上，半撑着身子。

电话那头的波特应该说了什么，他的侧脸红成一片，埋在了手臂里，传出弱弱的声音，“那种东西怎么能和你比，坏蛋。”

Omega只穿了件衬衫和短裤，露在外面两条交叠的长腿磨蹭了几下，雪白的肌肤晃眼得很。哈利喉头发紧，该死他第一次见到所谓的嫂子居然是这样的。紧张中他听到有人上楼，最后瞟了一眼屋里的人，匆匆回了自己房间。

就在哈利还在回味着那股甜腻的味道时，他突然想起来兄长的信息素也在里面，可能Omega临近发情期，味道淡了点。但是他还是不由得对这个Omega厌恶了起来，即使他很想知道那双腿抚摸起来的感觉。

“谁知道你被我哥操了多少次。”哈利嗤笑着自言自语。

吃饭的时候德拉科姗姗来迟，他换了身体面的衣服才下楼。远远地第一眼看见哈利他以为自己丈夫回来了，一句“亲爱的欢迎回家”脱口而出。一旁站着的管家神色怪异，哈利则是铁青着脸。

老管家轻咳打破了僵局，“夫人，这位是哈利少爷，波特先生的兄弟。”

德拉科尴尬地瞪大眼睛，“噢…噢抱歉抱歉，哈利你和你哥哥长得几乎一模一样。我是德拉科，第一次见面没有认出你来，别生我气。”

哈利放下刀叉，屁股往后一推，椅子在地板上划出刺耳的声音。他踱步到德拉科面前，居高临下地打量他。

典型的Omega，肤白貌美，金发碧眼，身材纤瘦但有一个翘屁股，至少前面他看到了。

“我不是我哥，你也别想和我打好关系，”哈利凑到德拉科颈边停顿，深深闻着甜腻的香味，轻笑，“Omega。”

说完他任由德拉科怒视着他上楼了。

即使这是他丈夫的兄弟，即使这是一个Alpha，他也不应该轻视一个Omega，别提他还是他嫂子。德拉科拉开椅子坐下，面无表情地切着鸡肉，腮帮子咬得紧紧的。

“夫人别放心上，哈利少爷性格就是这样。”老管家好言相劝。

德拉科眼角挑起，施展一个让管家放下心来的微笑，“不会，我会尽量试着和他好好相处的。”

年轻的Alpha，总是这么目空一切，但充其量就是一张白纸而已，德拉科笑容更大了。

原本德拉科只是想给哈利一个教训，可谁知道这几天他看自己的眼神越发奇怪，不是敌视和厌恶，反而带着探究而露骨。这让德拉科想离他远远的，哈利毕竟是个Alpha，过多接触也不好。他还得准备好独自度过发情期的事项，已婚的Omega领不到抑制剂了，德拉科有点抱怨丈夫抛下他出差，又心疼他那么忙碌的工作。

因为波特和德拉科的电脑都开了家庭共享，上面一部分的照片视频自然而然导入了哈利的电脑里。他按耐不住好奇心，点开了几张照片。

结婚照上他的兄嫂看起来般配极了，紧紧挨在一起笑得甜蜜。德拉科说的没错，他和波特长得特别像，看着照片里的黑发男人就像在看他自己——拥抱德拉科、亲吻德拉科的都是他。

他一张张划过去，突然屏住了呼吸。

这张照片过于私密了，一张德拉科裸着上半身的睡颜，特地把后颈照了进去，能清晰地看见腺体上的牙印还有背部的吻痕。

他应该也必须停止看下去，可他选择继续。

越往后翻照片就随着时间线的延后越发大胆。哈利关掉它们，点开了某一张相片相同日期的视频。

摄像头直直对着大床，德拉科的衣服早就被剥得一干二净仰躺着，嘴里叼着什么难耐地呻吟。

波特抓着他的两个膝弯，头埋在Omega胯下吮吸。镜头从上往下斜拍着，哈利刚好能看到德拉科挺立起来的漂亮的Omega性器，不断流着水。

德拉科松开了嘴里的安全套，哭泣着向上拱着臀部，“呜，波特，再深点…”

波特探出了头，他的嘴唇和下巴上湿了个透，全是Omega屁股里流出的情液，他摸了一把，把它们抹在了德拉科的胸上，把他两颗乳头染得晶亮。

“瞧瞧我的Omega，真会喷水，嗯？”波特把手指插进妻子的后穴里搅动，“还是因为今天录像，格外兴奋？你香得要命。”

哈利能听到他嫂子屁股中传来的水声，他舔舔唇，唰地解开皮带，拉下了裤子拉链，一只手伸了进去，属于Alpha的性器已然兴奋地勃起跳动着。

前几天他还对德拉科不屑一顾，现在却对着电脑里此时此刻那张充斥着情欲的脸和扭动的身体自慰。

德拉科似乎不满足于体内那几根手指，他坐起身急切地扒下波特的裤子，渴望地盯着丈夫下身雄伟的帐篷，用脚掌碾着。哈利跟着他摁了摁自己的龟头，发出舒爽的呻吟。

“你到底操不操我啊，Alpha？”他的嫂子笑得放荡，捻起安全套在两人中间晃了晃。

“Fuck！”波特和哈利同时吼着。

“骚货，把它撕开给我带上。”波特褪下了内裤，怒涨的阴茎抵在德拉科的脚趾处戳着。

乖巧的Omega一字一句照做，在把安全套撸到底时瞬间被抬起了双腿，他惊呼着躺倒，急促地喘息。

Omega的后穴湿润紧致得惊人，他们又做了不知道多少次，契合非常，波特一次就能把阴茎全送进去。即使隔着一层薄薄的套子，被挤压的快感还是源源不断地从尾椎涌上大脑。

画面中的两人喟叹着紧紧缠在一起。波特吻了吻德拉科汗湿红润的脸颊，半跪着弓着背挺动起腰身。极具力量和侵略感的Alpha身躯把属于他的Omega死死压在下面，修长的双腿架在他肩膀上颤抖。

波特把他的妻子干得只会浪叫，德拉科那头金发一缕缕黏在一起又凌乱地被颠弄开来，露出他潮红的脸，平时清澈的蓝眼睛被泪水蒙上一层雾，唇色异常豔丽，贝齿若隐若现，勾引着人去亲吻。

哈利听着两人的呻吟，撸动他的性器。他的房间里全是自己信息素的味道，胸膛起伏得犹如他们身下剧烈摇晃的席梦思。他想像着是自己的阴茎在德拉科的屁股里抽插，美妙诱人的Omega为他散发出浓郁的甜香，为他打得更开，喷更多水。

波特吮吸着德拉科右边的乳尖，舌尖在上面打着转，牙齿轻轻咬着提起，身下的人抓着他的黑发拉扯尖叫，胡言乱语。

“Alpha！Alpha，另一边也要，你舔舔它…”

“自己摸，宝贝，我忙着操你呢，”波特猛得干了几下狠的，“把你操出奶水来好不好？”

“嗯…好…”德拉科呜咽着，颤抖的手摸上了自己的胸膛，大胆地揉捏掐按，扭起他的腰肢给他的Alpha看。

要命，哪个Alpha能抵抗这样放浪美丽的Omega。

在哈利加快手淫的同时，波特也快而深地在德拉科后穴中捣弄，肿胀粗大的性器在糜烂熟透的甬道中打着木桩似地操干。被撑得岌岌可危的安全套上湿淋淋地全是Omega的体液，顺着他的臀缝没入早已湿透的床单里。

德拉科握住自己的性器，不成章法地撸动，他边尖声喊着要Alpha把他干到高潮，边在波特身下挣扎，想要逃离疯狂的快感。

在他双眼翻白，射了自己一身时，波特抽出阴茎，把德拉科的身子换了个角度，掰着双腿几乎开成一字，镜头里德拉科张合的后穴被哈利收尽眼底，那里颤动着断断续续喷出几股透明的液体。

“宝贝你高潮的样子真美，”波特赞叹着，又把自己送回，“喷的水都是香的。”

屏幕内外的两个Alpha因为这个Omega而疯狂，哈利无法不嫉妒他的兄长能够夜夜覆在德拉科身上索取，波特能在他的生殖腔里成结、射精、标记。

而他只能操着自己的拳头，看着德拉科用屁股迎合着波特凶猛的抽插，被咬上后颈，快乐地尖叫。

哈利低吼着射了自己满手，脏了裤子，沉重的喘息久久不能平复。

良久，德拉科撒娇地问道，“亲爱的，为什么要带套嘛，我想你射进来…”

哈利瘫软地靠在椅背上仰着头，恶狠狠道，

“荡妇！”


	2. Chapter 2

喜闻乐见ABO  
波特哥哥+哈利弟弟x德拉科

“哈利少爷，午饭准备好了，”老管家敲了敲哈利的房门，“我去叫夫人。”

哈利刚从高潮中回神过来没多久，但他大声阻止了管家，“不用！你下去吧，我去喊他。”

管家搓搓手应了声离开了，还好他是个Beta，否则这间房里传出来的Alpha信息素能让一个Omega当场发情。

哈利收拾完自己后来到兄嫂的卧室门前，房门紧闭着但没有上锁，咔哒一声就被他猛得打开了个大半，浓香从双人床上蔓延到他跟前，刺激得哈利鼻翼翕张。

只有半身裹在被子里的德拉科听到声响僵住了身子，管家不可能无缘无故闯进来，他和哈利又不怎么说话——他就无所顾忌地全裸着，手指还插在自己流水的屁股里抽动。

脚步声靠近，德拉科假装紧闭的双眼前被黑暗笼罩。

“我知道你醒着，下去吃饭了。”哈利眯着眼欣赏Omega赤裸的胸膛和锁骨。

德拉科一颤，抬眸怒视哈利，但是没有起身，“你哥没有教你什么是礼貌么！”

哈利抿唇，双手用力撑在德拉科的枕头两侧，哑声道，“别再跟我提他德拉科。再说了你现在这副样子跟我说话，更没礼貌吧，嫂子？不准备穿衣服？”他的目光在德拉科的上半身暧昧地流连，挑着眉笑得轻浮。

这视线让德拉科的脸有如火烧，哈利的信息素又和他的哥哥相似，他能闻出那种刚经历过一次情事的味道，让德拉科后面的水流得更欢了。他伸出那只干净的手把人推走，“你走开，我要换衣服。”

哈利起身，但是没有移开逗留在德拉科身上的眼神，刚刚那只推在他胸前的手掌柔软地几乎要让他勃起，他只好不断舔唇压下燥热。

“看什么看，你先下去不行吗？”

“怎么，都是男人，你还害羞？”

德拉科语塞，内心挣扎再三，抽出了身后的手指在被单上抹去水渍，大大方方地掀开了被子去捡沙发上的衣物。德拉科赤裸的身躯暴露无遗，而他立即感觉到来自哈利的视线越发热辣逼人起来，尤其落在他的屁股上。

在他弯腰的时候，身后不远处的男人呼吸变得粗重急促，德拉科内心轻笑着想这个年轻的Alpha定力太差，他歪过头用余光对上哈利的双眼，果不其然看到了其中强烈的渴望。

哈利深深嗅着空气中Omega的奶香，用眼神操着德拉科在他面前晃悠的翘臀，殊不知对方也悄悄拟好了主意。

德拉科套好衬衫和短裤，就转身去扒床单和被套。

“你干什么，快点走，菜要凉了。”哈利皱眉。

“我无所谓，你要饿了就先去，”德拉科耸肩，嘟起嘴唇装作苦恼，“被子床单都被我弄湿了，必须得换。”

德拉科指着大片的水渍，明明笑得不好意思，在哈利眼里却跟勾引没有区别，这个荡妇，“我哥不在你就耐不住寂寞了？”

被指责的人没有再次生气地反驳他没有礼貌，反而笑眯眯的，“这不是快到发情期了么，不过我已经想好办法了，放心。”

德拉科敛眸，视线若有若无地打在哈利的下半身，看得后者下腹紧绷，“我要把它们送到洗衣房去，不过我一个人抱不下。”

他捧起一团床单塞给哈利，讨好地笑笑，一字一句道，“帮我个忙吧，Alpha？”

哈利在德拉科离开房间后才反应过来，他低头半埋进怀里湿了大片的白色床单，闷闷地笑了。他此刻也许就像个变态一般嗅着Omega流出的液体上面的味道，但哈利不在乎，他异常兴奋——他的嫂子在邀请他帮忙，换句话来说，这个Omega邀他一起度过发情期。

夜晚来临伴随着德拉科发情期的汹涌来潮，他提前让管家离开，并吩咐他一周内只用做好三餐就可以回家。

德拉科没有关上卧室的门，任由充满了求欢味道的信息素窜进走廊。他跪趴在床垫上，一手在身后握着震动的按摩棒在自己屁眼里抽插，一手握着阴茎撸动。

他又舒爽又难受，后穴犹如泉涌湿哒哒流着水，但是缺少了Alpha信息素，他怎样都没法满足。德拉科把按摩棒旋转着插进更深处，沙哑地大声呻吟，喊着波特的名字，祈求他再用力点操他，用精液填满他的肚子。

接着另一个Alpha如约而至，悄无声息地来到德拉科床边，一双大手顺着他汗湿的大腿摸上湿淋淋的臀部，夹杂着血般铁锈味的信息素从德拉科身后包围上来，如狂风席卷了Omega的五感。

“亲爱的嫂子，”哈利低沉地笑，“需要帮忙吗。”他跪到德拉科身后扯下上身衣物，替他握住那根按摩棒。

德拉科露出侧脸，挂着泪珠的眼角微挑，红唇张合，“…是的，Alpha。”

哈利握住德拉科的细腰，恶狠狠地把按摩棒往他战栗的屁股里捅，双眼发直地盯着Omega不断尖叫喷水，把他整个手掌都淋湿。

被束缚在裤子里的阴茎硬到发疼，叫嚣着想要操进洞里。哈利停下手中动作把德拉科翻过来提起，让他靠着床头坐下，自己则跪在德拉科面前，别解裤子边拍了拍他的脸蛋。

“给我舔，舔得爽就操你。”

散发着热气的Alpha性器戳在德拉科的嘴角，被情欲征服的Omega毫不犹豫张嘴含住。德拉科口交的技术好极了，肯定没有少含过波特的那根，想到这些哈利嫉妒地扯住那头金发。

他的嫂子的唇舌柔韧灵巧，完美地照顾到他的龟头和茎身，舌尖绕着他吐着前液的马眼打着转，再溜进浅沟中舔舐。红唇包裹着他的柱身吮吸吞吐带来视觉上的冲击，深喉时喉咙的反射收缩爽得哈利骂脏。

“真会吸，没少给我哥舔吧，嗯？”哈利捧住德拉科的头颅，缓缓挺送臀部。

德拉科呜呜喊着，眨了眨眼算是肯定的答案，揉捏起哈利饱满的囊袋。

年轻力盛的Alpha哪忍得住，下身把德拉科的头抵在床头就在他的嘴里快速抽送起来。他操得又深又狠，那根阴茎把德拉科的嘴塞得满满当当，他无助地抓着哈利的胯部抽噎，到处都是Alpha侵略性的味道，害得他屁股把那根按摩棒吸得更紧了。

“浪货…操！你的嘴他妈的完美，完美！”哈利咬牙闷哼着，捧着德拉科头颅的手越发用力，臀部的挺送变得混乱无序。

最后哈利把德拉科压到要窒息地深插在他嘴里，抵上紧热的喉管射了出来。

德拉科咳嗽起来，满嘴精液的膻腥味，他伸出舌尖把嘴边的液体勾回去吞咽，“还满意吗，Alpha？”

哈利俯下身和德拉科唇舌交缠，在他的口腔中尝到了自己的味道。一手摸到Omega的下身，惊讶地看去，白嫩的肚皮上洒满了德拉科的浊液，“被插插嘴就射了？你是多欠操啊嫂子。”

德拉科双手摸上哈利的胸肌，指甲搔刮他的乳头，双腿大张开贴在对方腰身，震动棒还在从他屁股里传出嗡嗡声。他看着哈利极其相似波特的俊脸，吃吃笑了。

“我是欠干，难道你就不想上我了？”

“不然上午为什么盯着我的屁股看？”

“你哥既然不在，那就各取所需好了，还等什么。”

“让我看看你会不会比他更厉害，嗯？”

哈利把按摩棒抽出来扔的远远的，他掐住德拉科的大腿，再次勃起的性器在Omega臀缝里摩擦。他们用火热而挑衅的视线凝视着彼此，赤裸的肌肤紧贴，Alpha与Omega之间的性张力膨胀到极限。

紧接着德拉科一声娇嗔夺取了蓄势待发的Alpha所有理智，

“老公…快插进来。”

哈利猛地下沉身子，阴茎没入他幻想了几天的德拉科的屁眼中，破开层层软肉后被紧紧蠕动着吸附，在Omega快乐地叫声中他也迫不及待地抽插起来。

这比他看着兄嫂的性爱录像手淫来得刺激爽快的多得多，他的嫂子正被他压制着操干，德拉科丰腴的腿根和屁股紧贴着自己的胯部疯狂颤抖扭动，背德的快感让两人越陷越深，忘乎所以。

德拉科的脚跟用力顶在哈利的屁股上，帮助身上的人插得更深，发情期里他变成一个贪得无厌的Omega，为了得到Alpha的疼爱用尽了手段。

淫水泛滥的后穴被哈利的阴茎捣得噗噗响，他大开大合地抽出整根再狠狠捅回去，次次都撞上德拉科的敏感点，诚实的Omega哀哀叫着，紧热的内壁裹住粗壮滚烫的肉棒痉挛。

“妈的，操，妖精…”哈利剧烈地粗喘，揉捏德拉科的胸乳，下身在他湿淋淋的股间击打出一片片清脆的啪啪声。

“啊…老公…Alpha！干死我了…哦上帝，还要…”德拉科抓住哈利的臀部按压，性器在身上人坚实的腹肌上留下道道水痕，不要命地给Alpha点火。

“怪不得我哥要娶你…他真幸运，哈？

“叫得比录像里还浪，是不是我操得你更爽，

“回答我，荡妇！”

德拉科呜呜哭喊着，他什么都不想管，再羞耻的话他也能无所顾忌地回答，“你操得我更爽！我是你的荡妇…Alpha求你，想要你的结…”

哈利喉间迸出猛兽般的嘶吼，他掰过德拉科的头，去舔吻那处散发着浓香的腺体，钳制住他的胯部让Omega无法动弹，摇摆着腰臀用龟头去撞击逐渐为他打开的生殖腔入口。

在哈利插进更为紧致的生殖腔后，两人同时发出快乐的呻吟。泛红烂熟的后穴入口被Alpha粗大的性器根部撑得近乎透明，哈利的蛋蛋也已紧贴在德拉科的屁股上，他就着这样不留缝隙的结合往里面凶狠地顶撞摇晃。

敏感的Omega瞬间尖叫着射出今天第二股精液，生殖腔里喷射出暖液浇在哈利的龟头上，顺着茎身溢出穴口。

那双灰蓝色的眼眸失神地望着哈利，看的人心头一紧，高潮中的德拉科确实美得不可方物。

哈利多想这个人只是属于他的，而他的兄长一旦回来，他们之间再疯狂的欢好都将变成黄粱一梦，他不甘心。

于是他捧起德拉科的臀部，自上而下地操进他的生殖腔。哈利红着眼盯着德拉科被自己捣出白沫的后穴，沙哑道，“把你操怀孕你就是我的了，Omega…”

德拉科在汹涌的快感中迷失了自我，他脚趾紧紧蜷缩，大腿抽搐，纵情吟叫着。无所谓了，什么都好，只要给他结，射满他，随便怎样都行。

Alpha最后把一小截阴茎都捅到了Omega的生殖腔里，把他平坦的小腹顶得微微鼓起，哈利的牙齿顶在德拉科的腺体上，低吼着成结，硕大的蝴蝶栓牢牢锁住奋力挣扎的Omega。他的两颗蛋蛋规律地收缩着，一波波微凉的浓精射进德拉科生殖腔深处。

哈利没有停止操干的动作，成着结做爱带来头皮发麻的快感。

“咬我，Alpha。”德拉科抽泣道。

哈利眼神闪烁，哑声道，“如果这是你想要的…”

德拉科点头，下一秒尖利的犬齿刺破那层皮肤，熟悉的铁锈味的信息素导入他的血液安抚着他，他的周身萦绕着两个人结合的气味。

Omega虚弱地笑了，在哈利埋在他颈窝看不见的地方，他张开红唇无声喊着，

“波特…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章波特场合  
> 三观不正（个人觉得太jer歪了，但文中三观不代表本人三观）  
> 能接受再看 :)

喜闻乐见ABO  
波特哥哥+哈利弟弟x德拉科

虽然一整个发情期里德拉科都和哈利厮混在一起，但他趁Alpha离开洗澡或者吃饭的时候都会记得服下避孕药，他可不想怀上他丈夫弟弟的孩子。

最后一天的下午，当德拉科还骑在哈利的老二上摇摆腰肢的时候，来自波特的电话突然打了过来。

铃声把几天里都未曾受过干扰的两个人都吓了一跳，从情欲中苏醒。德拉科抓过床头柜上的手机看到自己给波特备注的“亲爱的”三个字，想要起身却被摁住了大腿。

“你哥的电话，放手。”德拉科打了记哈利的手背。

“我快到了，你接你的，我不说话。”哈利安抚着，开始向上挺臀。

德拉科就这样边被干得红透了脸，边咬牙点了接听，“亲爱的下午好，啊…你怎么还不回来。”

“今晚估计就能到家，想我了，嗯？”那边的波特轻笑，“在做什么呢？刚刚叫得像猫一样。”

德拉科绞紧了屁股里那根乱戳的阴茎，舔了舔唇，“我在玩…你留下的玩具，哦老天！”

听到德拉科说的话，哈利恶狠狠地顶了几下臀部，他嫂子居然敢把他说成按摩棒？那他得实至名归才行。哈利冲德拉科咧开危险的笑容，捧住德拉科的屁股抛送起来。

德拉科抑制不住的呻吟一声高过一声地传进两个男人耳里，他不知道波特会不会察觉到他在和哈利做爱，而不是简单地用按摩棒自慰。

“叫得这么欢，是等不及我回家了吗宝贝。”

“噢…是的，想要你，波特…”

德拉科在哈利的颠弄中吐出一句句意乱情迷的话，他闻着另一个Alpha的信息素、屁股里含着另一个Alpha的性器，耳边响着丈夫的声音，好像就是波特在操他一样。

忍无可忍的哈利一把夺过他的手机按下结束通话扔开，翻身把德拉科压进床垫中，手指掐住他的下巴让他只能张开嘴吟叫，下身一次又一次撞击着德拉科的臀部。

“看看清楚是谁在操你，德拉科，”哈利的气息因为愤怒而不稳，“我他妈不是我哥的替代品！你敢玩我，我也不介意把你干死在床上。”

说完他又咬住了德拉科的腺体，让Omega尖叫着高潮，把身下人的肚子射得微微鼓起。几天下来哈利在德拉科的腺体上面不知咬了多少次，可他明白他的标记没有用，除非他兄长的死亡把原来的联结断开。

但是又怎么可能。哈利伸手撩开德拉科额前汗湿的金发，端详着他五官精致的脸。

他没有爱上德拉科，德拉科爱的也一直是他兄长。大概是身体上的吸引，加上发情期时两性的不可抗力，他和德拉科之间才会发生这么荒唐的事。

哈利又把自己关在了房间里，盯着电脑屏幕上德拉科的照片发着呆，直到深夜，他才听到一点动静。他把房门开出一条缝隙，让走廊上的声音传进来。

德拉科本来还在享受来自丈夫的久违的亲吻，双腿不自觉地摩擦，散发出清香，邀请身前的男人把双手伸进自己的衣服中上下游走。然后他就被波特突然停下的动作唤回了神志，德拉科用不解的眼神望着丈夫。

波特的脸上似有阴雨欲来，手指在德拉科后颈上按压，“我闻到了，你身上有我弟弟的味道。”

更刺鼻的铁锈味笼罩下来，把Omega吓得汗毛直立，德拉科才想起来今天下午还被哈利咬了一次，而一天内他的味道不可能散得这么快——波特知道了。

那只手摸到了德拉科突突跳着的脉搏，再顺着曲线优美的脖子与下颌，滑到了他紧抿的嘴唇上，指尖探入唇缝像是要撬开它。

“趁我不在，就和我弟搞上了？”波特闷笑，胸中怒火翻腾，“就这么浪看见个Alpha就把脸贴上去？”

德拉科突然拍开波特的手，皱眉反驳，“我把脸贴上去？你狠心在我发情期的时候离开，把我和你弟丢一起，我是和他做了怎么了，我还怀疑你根本不是去出…啊！”

他话还没说完，就被一把推在墙壁上作痛出声，德拉科在后背的疼痛之余感到了恐慌，他不想被怒火中烧的Alpha全权支配，因此他讨好地抱住波特的肩膀。

“我想的一直都是你，我只不过利用他度过这个发情期罢了，”德拉科观察着丈夫的脸色，“他有你的信息素，你的模样，甚至你的声音…完美的替代。

“拥有我的只有你，波特，我的Alpha…

“只要再咬我一次，他的味道就永远消失了。”

德拉科搂着波特让他们贴在一起，战战兢兢地等待着对方的回答。

波特笑了，一字一顿道，“如果我说不呢？”

德拉科煞时白了一张脸，体内的Omega在战栗，担忧着是否遭到了Alpha的抛弃，“…什么？”

“我可以直接把他那失败的标记覆盖掉，但我也可以让他再多咬你几次，”波特用手指梳着德拉科的金发，像是在安抚，“我很生气只是因为…Alpha的占有欲，我不想除了我之外的人碰你，可我不得不。你想象不到要我七天都不回来有多难。”

德拉科摇着头，“你在说什么？”

他被罩在高大Alpha的阴影下，背上的冷汗浸湿了衣服，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。

“你应该感觉得到，哈利跟我的关系差到极点，

“我给他什么他都不喜欢，不想要，我个做哥哥的连亲生兄弟的想法都摸不清楚。不过我们都是Alpha，我知道Alpha想要什么…”

德拉科被心里那个呼之欲出的答案惊吓得就要张嘴尖叫。

“一个Omega，年轻活力的Omega。知道吗，你本来应该是他的，可惜…”波特埋首舔吻着德拉科敞开的领口前露出的肌肤，“你太好了，我也想要你。”

“而事实证明即使你已经被我标记了，他还是很喜欢你不是吗？”

德拉科哪里想得到波特娶他还有别的目的，他的心早就送到了这个Alpha手里，可以说是任其摆布。

他推搡着波特尖利地质问，“你他妈疯了吗！我只想是你的Omega而你却要让我去爬你弟的床当你们的关系调和剂？！

“你是不是在报复我在吓唬我！因为我和他做了所以…快说就只是骗我的！”

Alpha一把抱起挣扎的Omega，朝着他们的卧室走去。

“除了把一直待在办公室说成出差，我从未骗过你亲爱的。”

德拉科咬着手臂堵住嘴里的呻吟，生理泪水不停往外冒，撅着屁股挨操。

没能陪伴自家Omega发情期的Alpha匆忙爱抚了前者几下，波特甚至没有把他们的衣物脱掉，仅仅扒下德拉科的裤子，就把双手撑在他肩膀两侧，急切地律动起来。

有时候德拉科憎恶他第二性别的天性，只要闻到波特一点带着求欢信号的信息素，或者温柔的抚摸、亲吻，他身下的洞就开始流水。即使他现在不想和丈夫做爱，在被插入以后他就会像发情的兔子一样，哎哎叫着，为Alpha变得湿软香甜。

波特擒住德拉科的手腕压在两边，Omega夹着啜泣的小猫似的哀叫让他情欲更盛，明明下午才被干过一番的后穴还是紧致得令人疯狂，贪婪地吸着他的阴茎，为他涌出丰沛的汁液。

黑发Alpha低吼着，猛烈地摆动着窄腰，在身下人丰满挺翘的臀上驰骋，被Omega淫靡的液体涂得油光水亮的粗大阴茎浅浅抽出，再深深操回去，顶得人仰头尖叫。

他们卧室的门都没有关，屋子里Omega醇香诱人的信息素争先恐后地弥漫出来。如果有人路过，就能看见被操干得泣不成声的金发Omega，用他光溜溜的脚掌在褶皱的床单上碾出一个个情迷的漩涡，看见他腰肢下陷成让人想蹂躏的美妙弧度。

德拉科意识到了这点，他恳求波特去把门关上，遭到了拒绝。

波特掰开德拉科的臀瓣，用龟头在他的后穴中四处搔刮，喷出的骚水让两人的下身糟糕得一塌糊涂。

“害怕被他看见？不是都被他上过了，有什么好害羞的。

“就该让他好好学学我是怎么操你的，看你怎么在我身下发浪…”

德拉科呜咽一声羞耻地射了出来，然后大声哭泣起来，他的身体甚至还在因为酥麻的快感而颤抖、迎合。

迷茫恐惧的Omega撑起身回头看着身上的人，“我错了，我错了Alpha，不要把我丢给他…”

他的脸颊与眼角绯红得惹人怜爱，淡色的眉毛和鼻子随着抽噎皱起，波特附身含住被德拉科自己咬得水润的唇瓣，啧啧有声地吻着他，在他们换气的间隙呢喃。

“别哭我的宝贝，老天，你一哭就要我命，

“不要怀疑我有多爱你，我只是…我想要一个完完整整的家，

“有我的父母，我的兄弟，还有你，以及我们的孩子。”

德拉科瞪着波特额头上因为车祸而留下的疤痕，突然就想什么也不管昏迷过去——波特也许已经疯了，还要把他拉入深渊。

他被男人死死抱住，湿透的衣料传递着他们火热的温度，后穴处肉体拍打的声音愈发清晰强烈，只听见低沉的一句，“现在给我生个孩子吧德拉科”，还在发情期最后一天的Omega颤颤巍巍的生殖腔口就被强硬地顶开了。

波特压在德拉科身上，掐住他的胯部狠狠地操弄。Omega的生殖腔里更紧更热，每次龟头插进去都咬得他想要射出来，他也不想忍耐太久。

大床因为他们剧烈的交合摇晃出下流的咯吱咯吱的声音，Alpha粗重的喘息逐渐化为激情性感的闷吼，抽送地越来越快的臀部昭示着他马上就要达到顶峰。

几分钟后带着血腥的铁锈味瞬间压倒性地席卷了整个房间，涌出房门，彰显着Alpha强大稳定的占有权和力量。

胀大的结把无声哭喊着的Omega锁起来，双眼翻着白接受Alpha在他屁股里一波一波不停歇地射出几天的“存货”。德拉科感觉肚子涨得快要破了，不自觉地收缩穴道想把波特的阴茎挤出来，但只会让他爽得发抖，促使身上的男人抱得他更用力。

腺体下的血管如同脉搏一样狂跳，告诉德拉科有多渴望来自波特的信息素注入他的身体。但是波特没有咬他，反正早就被永久标记了，如果他不吃药，发情期里射进来肯定会怀孕。

德拉科忽然想笑，现在的他屁股里含着波特的精液，信息素里却散发着哈利的味道。

也许他就是这么放荡，德拉科冷下了脸。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多人运动

喜闻乐见ABO  
波特哥哥+哈利弟弟x德拉科

翌日早晨德拉科没有像往常一样爬起来和波特一起吃早餐再送他出门，他背对着丈夫把自己蜷成一团装睡，他在波特啄了一下他脸颊时颤了颤睫毛，也许被发现了，也许没有。

这导致他在吃早饭的时候和哈利撞上了。

他们面对面坐着，默契地保持着沉默，德拉科神色僵硬地往嘴里送吐司，他咀嚼地快而马虎，恨不得早点吃完早点离开，他受不了自己一直揣测哈利是不是听到了昨晚的事。

哈利看见德拉科连仰头喝牛奶的时候都不把眼睛抬起来，一副生怕两人对视的样子，暗暗好笑。

“吃那么快对肠胃不好啊嫂子。”哈利慢条斯理道。

对面的人一愣，放下了杯子就准备走，哈利迅速起身往前凑去扣住德拉科的手，笑得不怀好意，“哎，才吃这么点。昨天晚上我听你叫的，挺累的吧？多吃点。”

德拉科回避着哈利的视线，“我不饿，松手。”

哈利又钳住德拉科的下颌，端起牛奶在他面前晃了晃，“别跟我来这套，我什么都听到了，

“我可不比我哥弱，你以后会很辛苦吧？

“我喂你，还是你自己来？”

玻璃杯口压上德拉科的下唇作势就要往里面灌，或许残留在德拉科体内的哈利的信息素还在作祟，Omega马上制止了身前人的动作，拿住杯子不情愿地将牛奶一扫而空。

德拉科放下杯子挥开下巴上的手，还是没有看向哈利，“你可以当作没听见，我没心情玩这么荒谬的游戏。我们之间的事过去了，已经两清了，别再来找我。”

哈利冷哼，盯着德拉科唇边留下的牛奶渍，趁人一直不看他，用指尖抹下，送到自己嘴里，满意地砸吧了两下嘴，“两清？你身上还有我的味道呢，当初求着我要标记的是谁？”

德拉科的眼睛瞪得跟小鹿似的，要面子的他怎么可能不还嘴反讽，“没办法，谁让我把你当成你哥了呢？”

说完他理了理脑后长长了点的头发，把腺体盖在下面，毫不犹豫地转身上了楼，留下气极的哈利死死凝视着他的背影，几乎要把桌面锤出一个坑。

角落里一直安静站着的管家好奇地观望着夫人和另一个主人的互动，他听不见两人的对话，但总觉得他们之间的动作有些不对劲，称得上是暧昧。然后管家被自己的想法吓得一个激灵，赶紧摇摇头，告诉自己这是主人们的事，不能多管闲事。

接下来的几天家里的三人呈现出一种极其诡异的平衡，波特最先起床用餐去上班，很晚才回来；德拉科等到管家告诉他两个人都吃过了才下楼；哈利不是关在房间里就是找大学同学出门大肆地玩一通。

他们宛如三根平行线，明明生活在同一个屋檐下却永无交集。波特尝试过哄他生闷气的妻子，可是后者不仅很少理他，还用信息素阻断贴把腺体给盖了起来，晚上用消瘦的背影对着渴望触碰自家Omega的男人。

一晚哈利和罗恩赫敏还有几个朋友在酒吧里喝酒作乐，年轻人们永远热衷于真心话大冒险，各种隐秘的心思被换着法子得抖出来，满足他们八卦的小脑瓜。

他们都喝得有点醉，酒吧闪烁的灯光摇来晃去，千奇百怪的信息素混杂在一起吸入鼻腔，仿佛能颠倒现实。

众人都很喜欢扒哈利的秘密，他们知道这个不喜欢回家的男生和他哥哥有很大的矛盾，他性格很叛逆，奈何长相帅气，学校里很多Omega都倾慕他。

而这个Alpha从来没有过一个女朋友或者男朋友？

罗恩作为他最好的兄弟抓住这次机会，揽着哈利肩膀笑眯眯道，“真心话是吧，今年咱们哈利可是百年难得一见得回家了，怎么样，是不是在我们看不见的地方偷偷有男女朋友了？”

哈利耸肩，“那你要失望了，没有。”

周围一片唏嘘，一个个都不相信。

酒瓶再次转到哈利的时候他又选了真心话，罗恩还想再问，结果被赫敏一个嫌弃的白眼堵了回去。

玩得最开的西蒙自告奋勇，他酝酿了会，兴奋地开口，“你最近一次做爱是什么时候？别告诉我你还是处，谁都不信！”

众人纷纷笑骂西蒙这记直球打得好，然后安静下来盯着哈利面无表情的脸，心里打着鼓期待着。

“大概，五天前？或者四天前。”

此起彼伏的口哨和尖叫声响起，哈利挑着眉峰，灌了口酒。罗恩装作痛心疾首地捂着胸口，说哈利在他不知道的时候悄悄长大了，又被赫敏弹了记脑门。

最后一次哈利换了大冒险，本来以为善良的卢娜会放过他一马，但她一个特别简单的要求却让哈利心底最深的秘密暴露在所有人眼里。

她让哈利展示手机里最近的一张图。

他不作声，知道犹豫反而会让人们更好奇，只能打开手机相册，拇指轻轻一点，最后一张照片就被放大了。

一圈人凑上来看，然后不怀好意地笑着，说哈利明明有男朋友了，还长得那么漂亮；把人家事后睡觉的样子拍下来存着，不知道天天对着照片干什么呢。

罗恩仔细看了眼照片中男人的脸，总觉得在哪见过，或许是父亲参加的一场婚礼上拍来的照片。几秒后他眼皮跳了跳，惊疑不定地来回看着照片中的人和沉默的哈利，选择没有说话。

耶稣上帝，那是哈利哥哥、波特的Omega吧。

哈利收回了手机，说他不想参与了，看着大家玩就好，就缩在沙发角落里喝起了闷酒。

最后人都走的差不多了，喝得不省人事的罗恩交给赫敏送回家，只剩下了哈利。

“嘿哈利，醒醒，你这样子一个人回不去。我打电话让你家人来接你好不好？”赫敏拍了拍哈利醉得通红的脸，大声问道。

在嘈杂的背景音里哈利什么都感觉不到，胡乱地点了点头。

刚好在客厅的德拉科接到了这通来电，管家已经下班离开了，波特还没有回来，他只好认命地收拾了一番去接那个醉鬼回来。

德拉科接过哈利的时候发现了棕发女孩奇怪的眼神，她好像欲言又止，眼神在他们身上扫了又扫。

“这位小姐，还有什么事吗？”德拉科礼貌地问道。

赫敏摇头，不可闻地叹了口气，“不，没有。麻烦您送哈利回家了，他喝了蛮多，我先走了。”

“没事。”

德拉科被身边人身上的酒味熏得想咳嗽，这个Alpha又不受控制地散发着信息素，把Omega体内的火苗勾得蠢蠢欲动，他只好把车窗都开到最大，晚风冷飕飕得灌进来，让人舒服很多。

哈利没有像他想象中的乱发酒疯，甚至安静得可怕，听呼吸也异常沉稳。

德拉科在停完车后去解他的安全带时，才发现哈利一直侧着头看着他，幽绿的眸子深不可测，而且分明清醒得很。

哈利抓住德拉科的手放在面前，吻过他的指尖，“刚才你放在我身上的手好凉。”

德拉科心里咯噔一下，用力想抽出手，想离开呼出温暖气息的那两片薄唇，“没有醉就快点回去洗洗睡。”

“好啊。”哈利笑了笑，松开手，快速的打开了车门跳了下去。

德拉科还在心里责备自己，他那不经意冒出来的假想和期待，然后砰得一声他这边的车门被拉开，一双手就把他抱了出来，哈利在他嘴上啃了一口。

“洗洗睡去。”

德拉科扶着光滑的瓷砖发着呆，他不知道为什么没有推开哈利，任由对方揭开他颈后的阻断贴，如狮子般压着好不容易到手的猎物嗅着香味。

一只手在他的臀缝间来回按压抚摸，再伸进翕张的穴口四处挑逗，流出的情液混入打在身上的热水，顺着大腿汲汲滑落。

哈利从他的肩膀，一路吻到蝴蝶骨和腰窝，在灯光与飘渺的水蒸汽下德拉科的肌肤上像是覆了层薄雾，白得反光。他恨不得把每一处都吻一遍，刻上自己的痕迹。

“多想就这样一直抱着你，到地老天荒…”哈利赤裸的胸膛贴上德拉科的后背，胸腔共鸣着轻微震动。

德拉科握紧了拳头，挣扎着开口，“不，这是不对的…我们不应该…”

“我们可以，这是我们都想要的，承认吧，”哈利分开德拉科的双腿挤了进去，“我只想要你德拉科，求你就至少把你的心分给我一点，一点也好。”

Alpha把下巴搁在怀中人的肩上，狡猾地释放出浓厚的信息素，与酒的香味混合在一起撩拨着Omega。

良久，德拉科扭过头轻轻吻了下哈利的侧脸。他清醒地知道这个男人不是波特，不是他的Alpha，也不是什么替代，他有他自己的名字，

“…哈利。”

紧接着他尖叫着被Alpha填满了。

他们就这样肆无忌惮地在哈利的浴室里淋着热水纠缠在一起，完全忘了波特马上就要回家。

德拉科的指尖抠在瓷砖的缝隙中，用力到泛白，他挺立的性器压在冰凉的墙壁上，刺激得他流泪。身后的哈利抽插得快而深，如果不是他的两只手扶着德拉科的腰臀，他早就被操得腿软跌落。

也许是在淋着水的缘故，今晚的德拉科依然湿热得让人爱不释手，而贴了一段时间的阻断贴一被揭下，那香气就如同埋藏了多年的美酒萦绕在鼻尖与心头，再清醒的人也会醉。

哈利呢喃着德拉科的名字，再次拥有这个Omega的愉悦和满足感膨胀到要爆炸。他肌肉紧绷，奋力挺送着臀部取悦他名义上的嫂子，而德拉科绵长动听的吟叫就是给予他的最好的反应。

他用一只手握住德拉科的性器跟着自己的节奏撸动，Omega哭喊着扭起腰想摆脱他的掌控。最后德拉科自暴自弃地捶了下墙壁，向后仰着头靠在哈利的肩膀上，在哈利手掌中摩擦着自己已经在冒水的阴茎。

哈利配合着他，在德拉科向前时抽出性器，在他退后时狠狠顶撞进去，两重刺激让德拉科疯了似地摇头，“不要了！哈利！轻点…我要站不住…”

“乖，我们去床上好不好？”哈利关了龙头，撤出湿淋淋的老二，把人翻过来举起，让德拉科两条长腿缠在腰间，托住他的臀瓣再插了回去。

他有意地在短短的一段路上颠弄着，德拉科搂着哈利的脖子浪叫，Alpha插得太深让他浑身都在颤栗，后穴咬着粗大的性器喷着水，地板上都是湿透的两人身上掉落的液体。

刚走到床沿，哈利就把德拉科压进了铺开的被褥中，握着他小巧的脚踝往肩上搭。Alpha额前原本一头乱糟糟的黑发因为淋湿而变得服贴，随着他猛烈的动作一甩一甩的，往Omega的肚子上滴着水。

两人正做得忘我，卧室的门被咔哒打开了。波特的目光扫过两具紧贴的赤裸躯体，扫过哈利手臂上的抓痕，停留在德拉科高潮中的脸蛋上，笑眯眯道，“好玩的事怎么不等我？”

德拉科晕乎乎的，浑身都使不上劲，他只能感受到体内的Omega快乐到要发疯。他想离开两个人的怀抱，离开这间充斥着两股Alpha浓烈的信息素的房间，他快喘不过气，眼前模糊一片大脑嗡嗡作响。他因为过分的快感想要尖叫，然而嗓子早就喊哑了，两双大手将他扯入了欲海。

波特跪坐在德拉科身后，掐着他的臀瓣抽插，一手抓着德拉科的两只手腕往后拽，柔软的Omega向后弓起身子，头颅低垂着，乖巧地含着哈利的性器。

德拉科向前逃离丈夫强有力的操干却反而把嘴里那根吞得更深，让他不住干呕，后退又迎合了屁股里那根。他发不出声音，也挣脱不开双手上的钳制，颤抖着接受两个男人施加给他的恐怖的快感。

哈利揪着德拉科的金发，抚摸着他的腺体，在温热的口腔中胡乱戳刺，他和波特凶狠地对视着，“告诉我，德拉科。你给波特吸过几次？”

波特把两根手指顺着自己的阴茎捅进了德拉科屁股里，让身前的人猛颤，流水流得更欢，他抽出手时上面挂满了透明黏腻的液体，一把抹在德拉科背脊上。

“他为我湿成这样，你能吗？”波特挑衅地笑着，“你想知道德拉科给我含过几次，算算我和他结婚多久了不就行了？”

哈利胸口妒火翻涌，最终化为一声嗤笑，掐住德拉科的下巴抽出性器，抵在他的唇上撸动。终于被解放的Omega微张着嘴吐着呻吟，他在做爱时喜欢探出舌尖的小习惯此时正好顶在哈利的龟头上。

哈利操着自己的拳头和德拉科的唇瓣，闷吼着射了德拉科满脸。那张前几天对他爱答不理，冷艳的面孔上现在沾满了属于他的液体，情色至极。

“他对你这样做过吗…”哈利捧起德拉科的脸蛋，在他唇边低语，深深吻住他。

波特不满哈利堵住了Omega动听的声音，两只拇指把德拉科的穴口掰得更开，每次都发力插进去让德拉科的臀瓣被他的囊袋击打出清脆的响声，再顶着敏感点碾压。

德拉科的鼻息越来越急促，他没功夫去回应嘴巴里乱窜的舌头，只能扶住哈利的肩膀作为支撑，向后送着屁股，甬道热情地蠕动起来吮吸波特硕长的阴茎。

“我们的宝贝要高潮了，”波特吹了声口哨，把人从哈利身上抱走，压进一边的床铺中做着冲刺，“你咬得我快射了亲爱的，马上就给你好不好？”

哈利眼红地盯着德拉科在他兄长身下扭着屁股，无措地抓着被单点头，他深吸一口甜腻的气息凑了上去，牙齿磕在德拉科的腺体上划动。

“Alpha…我要…”德拉科哽咽着，“咬我，想射。”

虽然波特默许了哈利先进行标记，但两个Alpha的信息素在空气中都涌动着叫嚣着要标记眼前的Omega，它们攻击着对方企图获得压制性的胜利。

波特把标记的欲望用在下身上，他摁住德拉科的后腰提起他的胯，骑在Omega的屁股上像要捅开他生殖腔一般抽送。最后他抵在甬道内微张的小口处射了出来，同时哈利咬上德拉科的腺体。

德拉科已经说不出话，每一处的肌肉都仿佛在抽搐，射出的液体已然稀薄了很多。他觉得很疲惫，但是血液里流淌的信息素和肚子鼓鼓囊囊的感觉又让他异常满足——他是不是没救了。

隐隐约约他感受到落在脸上、唇上、身上的亲吻，他落入了一个人怀里，他分辨不出来，也许是波特也许是哈利，又亦或他们就是一个人——他们是哈利波特，说会宠爱着他直到死亡。

—————完—————


End file.
